


Maria Salazar Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Maria Salazar imagines from my Tumblr





	Maria Salazar Imagines

Maria was your best friend. You told her your deepest secrets, including your crush on Marcus. You thought you could trust her with that information and while she hasn’t told anyone about it you had caught her kissing him. It was like your whole world came crashing down. For weeks Maria has been urging you to tell Marcus how you feel, hyping you up and help you gain confidence only for her to destroy it in one fell swoop by kissing Marcus.

"I thought we were supposed to meet up at lunch, Y/N." Maria said, finally finding you at your locker after avoiding her all day. "What’s wrong?" She asked, when you ignored her.

"You." You mumbled, shutting your locker before walking away. Maria followed, confused by what you meant.

"What have I done?"

"You know what you did." You exclaimed, snapping your head in her direction and stopping in the middle of the hallway. "You kissed Marcus." Maria's face fell when you said that.

"Y/N, I-" She started after realising she got caught but you interrupted.

"What? You’re sorry?! If you were sorry you wouldn’t have kissed him. If you were sorry you wouldn’t have convinced me to ask him out only for you to kiss him." You shouted making the few people in the hallway look at the two of you only to scurry away when Maria shot them a look.

"Well maybe if you had the guts to do it in the first place then maybe we wouldn’t have kissed which, by the way, he kissed me too."

"You know how much I liked him. I trusted you and you betrayed me. Friends wouldn’t do that." You said, your tone much quieter than before, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.,

"What are you saying, Y/N?" Maria asked.

"I’m saying that I can’t be your friend anymore. At least not right now." You said, sadly before continuing to walk back to your dorm leaving Maria in the middle of the hallway alone.


End file.
